She Who Carries The Ocean
by DestinyIntertwined
Summary: Haunted by the strangest dream, Summer goes for a walk on the beach. Only to witness a most horrifying sight, and before she can even fathom over what had befallen her she is taken against her will to the City of Rapture.


She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, causing her long lashes to brush against her cheeks. She was so tired, no exhausted. All she did was work that day, she was thankful she finally finished all her paper work. So, she stretched out her lethargic form on the wide, comfy bed and snuggled into the soft plush sheets. She started to fall asleep, and began to dream....

She started to twitch and squirm on the hard, wood floor that she was placed on. What happened to her cozy bed? She was agitated by the change from soft and warm, to hard and cold. She opened her azure eyes swimming with annoyance, and glanced quickly around her surroundings. The annoyed feeling quickly dissipated, and was replaced with one of confusion and fear. She was in an old, empty room, with nothing to accommodate it but a large mirror. It leaned back against a wall across from her that was chipping and peeling away.

She approached it hesitantly and stood a couple of feet away from it, getting a clear view of herself. When suddenly, everything seemed a little bit darker, and colder. Her breath became visible and she began to shudder during the overwhelming chill that seemed to come out of nowhere. She rubbed her arms for warmth, desperately trying to get the feeling back into her arms. It was so cold, almost as if one was at the bottom of the ocean.

Her attention was drawn back to the mirror, which no longer contained her reflection. It was completely blackened, as if reflecting an empty void of nothingness. Curiously she reached out her right hand, and brushed it softly with her fingertips. A loud crack echoed through out the room, as the slight pressure some how caused a large crevice to form in the center of the Mirror. Slowly, it traveled across the smooth surface, until it reached the very edge. She was surprised it hadn't shatter into a thousand ,tiny pieces.

To her utter shock the now blackened and cracked mirror began..........to leak? She outstretched her hand once more, sweeping it gently over the dents of the mirror and collected some liquid on her finger tips. She cautiously brought it to her nose and sniffed it lightly, then carried it to her lips and cringed at the overwhelming saltiness.

"Sea water?" She mused softly.

A loud groan came from within the shadows of the mirror. Although the cracks obscured the image within the mirror, she could still see the eight glowing red eyes that seemed to dance between the cracks. A small child like voice cooed within the dark abyss of the mirror.

"Look Mr. Bubbles, its an Angel!"

Alarmed, she stepped back a few feet, quickly taking notice of the silhouettes of other figures that appeared from the shadows, they looked like people. But their animalistic and hostile movements scared her to her very core. They swiped at her, and crawled on the ceilings, screaming and yelling at her through the mirror. They started to strike the thin barrier continuously ,trying to break through. The sound of their lead pipes and wrenches colliding with the mirror made her so nervous, she began to shake with visible shrieked her name and called out to her.

"Summer!"

"We just wanna talk!''

She took several steps back. They became more rough, and angry.

"Don't run!!!''

Her breathing became erratic, she yelled at them to shut up, but the madness ensued. She gathered all her courage and screamed over all the insanity that was taking place.

"QUIET!!!''

Silence. That was all that could be heard. It was strange, it was almost as if the silence was even louder then the previous screaming and yelling. She opened her eyes, to see that there was no longer anyone within the contents of the mirror. Except, for a single man wearing a brown suit grasping a golf club. He stared at her, she in return stared as well. He had a powerful gaze that seemed to demand respect, and Summer greatly admired that. She took a step forward and he mirrored her movements, mimicking everything from the slightest twitch of a finger, to her long strides. Summer noticed how the water now pooled beneath the mirror in a large puddle, traveling across the creases on the floor. She came to a stop when she was but five inches away from the mirror, as was he. She opened her mouth to ask who he was, but he gracefully interrupted.

"My city, was betrayed by the weak. So I ask you my friend......If your life's price was to kill the Innocent, would you sacrifice your humanity? We all make choices.......but in the end, our choices make us".

With that,he took his golf club and swiftly slammed it into his side of the mirror, causing his image to become lost within the shards and making the cold ocean water, violently gush out where the mirror once remained. The Sea water that spouted out behind it flooded the room entirely. She gasped for air, the water choking her and filling her lungs. The lack of oxygen caused her to lose consciousness......

And she awoke with a jump, noting that her cloths and hair smelled suspiciously like the Sea....

Summer massaged her temples lightly, grunting quietly as the light from the window filtered into the room. She cracked open her azure eyes, but regretted it immediately when the light began to burn them. She blinked a couple of times in agitation to get used to the intruding light. Combing out her dark brown locks with her fingers, she sighed gently.

"What the hell kind of a dream was that?" she breathed softly, still in disbelief of the images she had just witnessed.

Sitting up slightly from her plush bed, Summer inhaled softly through her nose. Catching a faint smell circulating throughout her bedroom, easily Identifying it as a sweet scent that couldn't belong to anything else but the ocean.

"The ocean....I haven't been there in a while" She chirped softly, as she slipped on her blue sandals.

She walked onward to the beach, the smell of seaweed and salt tickling her nose a little causing her to let out a small giggle as she wrinkled it softly. But as she arrived at the beach, she abandoned her periwinkle sandals that she adored and dashed on to the sandy coast. Her feet beating against the sand softly, leaving behind footprints as she kicked up the dusty grains. Summer finally ceased her running when she came to view the wide open sea in it's entirety.

"So beautiful~" She cooed in admiration as she watched the different hues of purples and pinks shift slowly along the sky, loving how the ocean seemed to mirror them.

After a couple of more minutes, the sun met the sea in a burst of color. Oranges, pinks, blues, reds, and purples mingling together as they careened across the horizon in a beautiful tango. Smiling, Summer continued to watch the sunrise completely entranced by the vividness of the chromaticity. Though that came to a quick end when her attention was drawn to a red patch of water, not too far from the shore line. Every second she stared, the crimson speckle seemed to grow larger, and bleed a brighter red. Curiously Summer stepped forward, causing the slow tide to brush against her already cold toes. She strained her eyes to get a better look, but when the red speckle that stained the ocean began to move towards her, she retreated backwards.

"What the hell?" She yelped quietly.

As those words left her lips, a figure burst forth from the sea. It rose into the air, and almost seemed to rise with the sun. The silhouette was illuminated by the rays of light, almost giving it a godly appearance. Still in mid air, it stretched a hand towards the sky and let out a horrid screech before thrusting its body in Summer's direction. Summer, frozen with fear and panic simply stood there, her arms raised in a pathetic attempt to protect herself. As she squeezed her eyes shut, she felt the grains of sand shifting beneath her toes, and the sound of feet thundering against the earth. A sudden coldness swept over her quivering form as a shadow towered over her.

Cautiously she turned around at a painfully slow pace, scared to her very core to what she might see. Summer fully faced the figure, who she assumed was female do to it's body structure. It was wrapped with various buckles to strap down it's heavy equipment, like the oxygen tank on its back that was littered with numerous doodles as if done by a child. It sported a basket on it's gangly back that was wrapped with many pink ribbons. Though what terrified her was the enormous syringe strapped to it's left wrist, as well as a harpoon on it's other arm. Summer whimpered softly and shuffled back in dread as it's lanky body began to slink towards her, whirring softly. A simple word was gripping at the back of her mind, and suppressed a shiver as it unknowingly slipped past her lips.

"Big Sister?...."

And at the call of her name, the Big Sister let out a loud shriek. The piercing sound seemed to make everything around them quake, as windows from houses that lined the shore shattered with out question. Summer's head began to pound, she was no match for the heightened vocal chords of the Big Sister. She covered her ears in a futile attempt to block out the horrific sound. A warm liquid escaped her ears, and trickled past her fingertips before venturing down her wrists. Summer was too disoriented to notice that her ears were bleeding, and after the disorientation ended, unconsciousness was soon to follow. Her legs gave out beneath her and before she knew it, she passed out.


End file.
